shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mouse in the Sausage Peg/Trailer transcripts
Theatrical Trailer *Announcer: Hey there, Hi there, Ho there, welcome, to the richest mouse in the world, of Tom Mouse. *Tom Mouse: Morning! *Cow: Morning! *Tom Mouse: What you got them! *Announcer: Meet Tom Mouse. *Tom Mouse: Ew! You smell like Cheese! *Announcer: The greatest mouse in the whole wide world. *Ginger: Oh, blow it! *Bethany Beaver: You are what you eat! *Announcer: A visit at the animal farm. *Pig: How you know that? *Announcer: They Meet, Christina Mouse. *Mrs. Fish: I am Mrs. Fish, at your service. *Tom Mouse: Yikes! *Announcer: He had everything a mouse could want. *Candy Swirl: Are you gonna marry the Mouse Princess? *Announcer: Except from one little thing the one thing he wanted the most. *Tom Mouse: Why don't we getting bursting outta here this winter. *Lil Bill: Winter? *Announcer: Friends. *Tom Mouse: I have a job to you guys. *Christina Mouse: NOT! (Laughs) *Tom Mouse: I need to find Christinia. *Announcer: But when someone tried to steal the family fortune. *Mr. Fox: I hate these guys. *King Mouse: What did it you after! *Revernard Muskrat: So it's not up to you tom, the rich family fortune. *Announcer: He finally got his chance. *Christina Mouse: Tom! *Tom Mouse: Boy, I have a saxy about this to you guys. *Geronimo: This is river, in the bank, And the sir you right, and that's a bit of problem. *Tom Mouse: But how we going to do that? *Announcer: Now a lot of girls are chasing him. *Ginger: And the answer is... a banned! *Christina Mouse: How doesn't this happened! *Lil Bill, Candy Swirl, and Scotty: LET'S GO GO GO! *Announcer: Water by land. *Geronimo: Let's kick some butt, shall we? *Tom Mouse: Fire! *Announcer: By the air. It was Seriously, by luck, they'll coming to the rescue. 20th Century Fox presents, and the adventure with so big. *Christina Mouse: What did you do it! I didn't do it! *Tom Mouse: HANG ON! *Announcer: When Mrs. Owl so we have decided to leave to go to this this old animals it feels looks like. *Danny: Hey wait a minute? *Ringo: What are you doing? *Revernard Muskrat: Oh No, no, no wait! *Announcer: I'll won't miss it. *Tom Mouse: That got him! *Announcer: Matthew Broderick. *Christina Mouse: I thinking about the spoilt rich Tom, You know, you're not so bad. *Announcer: A Mouse in the Sausage Peg. *Geronimo: One round to you sir. VHS Trailer *Announcer: Hey there, Hi there, Ho there, welcome, to the richest mouse in the world, of Tom Mouse. *Tom Mouse: Morning! *Cow: Morning! *Tom Mouse: What you got them! *Announcer: Meet Tom Mouse. *Tom Mouse: Ew! You smell like Cheese! *Announcer: The greatest mouse in the whole wide world. *Ginger: Oh, blow it! *Bethany Beaver: You are what you eat! *Announcer: A visit at the animal farm. *Pig: How you know that? *Announcer: They Meet, Christina Mouse. *Mrs. Fish: I am Mrs. Fish, at your service. *Tom Mouse: Yikes! *Announcer: He had everything a mouse could want. *Candy Swirl: Are you gonna marry the Mouse Princess? *Announcer: Except from one little thing the one thing he wanted the most. *Tom Mouse: Why don't we getting bursting outta here this winter. *Lil Bill: Winter? *Announcer: Friends. *Tom Mouse: I have a job to you guys. *Christina Mouse: NOT! (Laughs) *Announcer: But when someone tried to steal the family fortune. *Mr. Fox: I hate these guys. *King Mouse: What did it you after! *Revernard Muskrat: So it's not up to you tom, the rich family fortune. *Announcer: He finally got his chance. *Christina Mouse: Tom! *Tom Mouse: Boy, I have a saxy about this to you guys. *Geronimo: This is river, in the bank, And the sir you right, and that's a bit of problem. *Tom Mouse: But how we going to do that? *Announcer: Now a lot of girls are chasing him. *Ginger: And the answer is... a banned! *Christina Miuse: How doesn't this happened! *Lil Bill, Candy Swirl, and Scotty: LET'S GO GO GO! *Announcer: Water by land. *Geronimo: Let's kick some butt, shall we? *Tom Mouse: Fire! *Announcer: By the air. It was Seriously, by luck, they'll coming to the rescue. Fox Video presents, and the adventure with so big. *Christina Mouse: What did you do it! I didn't do it! *Tom Mouse: HANG ON! *Announcer: When Mrs. Owl so we have decided to leave to go to this this old animals it feels looks like. *Danny: Hey wait a minute? *Ringo: What are you doing? *Revernard Muskrat: Oh No, no, no wait! *Announcer: I'll won't miss it. *Tom Mouse: That got him! *Announcer: Matthew Broderick, as the voice of Tom. *Christina Mouse: I thinking about the spoilt rich Tom, You know, you're not so bad. *Announcer: A Mouse in the Sausage Peg. *Geronimo: One round to you sir. Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts